El plan de todos
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Conoces la historia. Sabes cómo Sasuke abandonó Konoha y cómo se despidió de Sakura luego de que ella se confesara. Lo que no sabes es que esa noche dos extrañas visitaron a Sasuke antes de que se encontrara con Sakura... "¿Podrás quedarte sabiendo lo que harás pero no el por qué?"


**Al fin puedo subir este fic a mi cuenta xD Lo había usado para un concurso "angst", jajaja. Ni siquiera es angst. De hecho lo guardaré en otra categoría xD Sólo me sirvió de excusa para participar, quería escribirlo y ya tenía la estructura hecha así que dije: Bueeeno, vamos a usar este para el concurso xD**

**En fin, gracias a eso me gané un delicioso quinto puesto xD**

**Ojalá les guste porque la verdad lo tengo pensado hace bastante. Por el concurso cambié algunas cosas de lo que era la idea original (si alguien leyó Sakura Uchiha, iba a ser con una temática parecida a esa... las dos hermanas que aparecen acá iban a ser como las "Destino" de ese fic. En fin, sólo para entendidos xD).**

**Gracias por leer, ojalá dejen un review bien caguai. **

_**Besos enormes.**_

_**PD: Estoy trabajando en la conti de "Rota".**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El plan de todos.<strong>_

Era muy silenciosa esa noche. Tan oscura que parecía que los ojos de la luna estaban sobre él. Se sentía castigado por alguien invisible. Parecía que el viento le reprochaba lo que hacía, que el camino quería detenerlo, que los grillos le rogaban que se quedara. Poco a poco sentía cómo su vida conocida como tal hasta ese momento, estaba cambiando de una manera irreversible. Él había elegido un camino que no tenía una vía que llevara a esa aldea. Sasuke había decidido irse, porque su hermano tenía que pagar.

Sasuke tenía que vengarse. No era un pedido, no era un sueño, mucho menos una sugerencia. Era una necesidad imperial, un poderoso mandamiento del más allá. Algo que tenía que hacer como si hubiese estado predestinado desde el momento en que nació. Sasuke creyó que podría tener una vida normal, pero no podría mientras Itachi vivía. Ver a Naruto mejorar a pasos agigantados hacía que la sangre le hirviera a niveles descomunales. Se estaba quedando corto, y, ¿de qué serviría una vida tranquila, sabiendo que el asesino de su familia estaba suelto y que no podría hacerle frente? Cómo hacerle frente, si ni siquiera podía derrotar a un niño de su misma edad…

Empacó lo justo y necesario, dispuesto a renunciar a todo de una vez. Sentía que el pecho le oprimía el corazón una y otra vez; inflándolo, desinflándolo… como un globo frágil, a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. No sabía qué sentir exactamente, todo era tan apacible y terriblemente tortuoso al mismo tiempo. Una mezcla llena de dolor, recuerdos que nunca se irían y una mente que jamás podría descansar.

No había nadie en la calle a esas horas; sólo él y su mochila, caminando tan tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Nadie habría sospechado nada de verlo, porque por fuera se veía tan pacífico como un niño. Por dentro la cabeza le estaba por estallar, tenía una montaña rusa que subía y bajaba a cada rato. Pensó que tenía que soportarlo un poco más, sólo un poco… salir de esa aldea, llegar a su destino, donde se encontraría con los del Sonido y podría finalmente seguir su verdadero camino hacia la venganza.

Pero no todo podía ser como lo imaginaba.

—Detente.

La voz era femenina, cortante, suave. Una chica, probablemente menor que él. No reconoció aquella tonalidad de ningún lado, pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Se paró en seco, abrió sus ojos y volteó la cabeza. Su sorpresa no fue tan grande como la confusión de lo que veía: Dos chicas. Una era más baja que él; su cabello era largo y un poco desordenado, de un color grisáceo y extraño; sus ojos eran celestes y grandes; su piel, tan blanca como la nieve; era delgada y menuda, de un aspecto frágil y débil. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de algodón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unas botas de viaje marrones bastante particulares. Su mirada era dócil pero su expresión era bastante fría.

La segunda chica tenía su misma estatura, era alta. Parecía más grande en edad. Su cabello era más corto y de un rubio que tiraba a naranja; sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de la otra chica aunque su mirada era mucho más dura; su piel era un poco más oscura y su contextura era más rellena. Llevaba puesto un vestido más oscuro, que también era más corto. En sus pies tenía las mismas botas… y en su espalda un bolso de viaje que Sasuke identificó enseguida: No eran de Konoha.

Ninguna llevaba la banda protectora, ni de ninguna otra aldea. Y lo que tenían en común, además de algunas similitudes físicas, era el evidente peso de un largo viaje. Lucían un poco cansadas, con la ropa rasgada sutilmente y las botas sucias y embarradas.

Lo primero que Sasuke pensó fue que se trataba de una jugarreta nueva de Orochimaru. ¿Qué quería ahora? Ya estaba haciéndole caso. ¿Alguna especie de prueba?

—¿Quiénes…? —les preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la más baja empezó a hablar. En cuanto escuchó su voz se dio cuenta que ella fue quien le pidió que se detuviera.

—Me llamo Hachiko Ane, y esta es mi hermana Reyna —contestó la muchacha, señalándola sin parar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Ella hablaba firmemente, sin temblar. Las dos lo miraban todo el tiempo, con un semblante de acero.

Ambas parecían tan débiles, frágiles y delicadas… pero Sasuke sabía muy bien que no podía juzgar a nadie por su apariencia. No volvería a cometer ese error en su vida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —la fría y amenazante mirada de Sasuke parecía no inmutar en nada a las dos muchachas.

—Vengo desde una aldea muy lejana —Sasuke confirmó sus sospechas y le permitió seguir hablando, mirándola sin alterarse ni un segundo—. Mi madre está muriendo ya —añadió sorpresivamente la chica, como si aquel detalle fuera a interesarle a un completo extraño—. Ella estaba demasiado enferma, así que nos envió a nosotras. Mamá, Reyna y yo somos los tres únicos miembros vivos del clan Hachiko. Sabemos lo que se siente ser lo último vivo de tu familia.

Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos sin quitarles la mirada de encima. Ellas conocían su historia y por algo estaban ahí. Pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo, Ane se adelantó.

—Nosotras tenemos la capacidad de ver, limitadamente, el futuro.

Sasuke torció una mueca al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, casi en burla. Vio que Reyna sacudía la cabeza y lo miraba algo molesta, pero Ane siguió hablando.

—El chakra no es sólo chakra. No sirve sólo para luchar. Los Uchihas guardan secretos porque son un clan ancestral… pero también lo somos los Hachiko, y hay más clanes legendarios de los que quizás nunca has oído. Ustedes no son los únicos. No sabemos hasta qué punto sean ciertas las escrituras en las rocas de nuestros ancestros… pero ellas dicen que una vez, hace millones de años, existió un árbol. Este árbol poseía, desde sus raíces hasta sus frutos, una extraña energía llamada "chakra". Quien la robó e infundió al resto de la humanidad con ella la convirtió en un arma. Así nacieron poderes tales como tu sharingan. Sin embargo, los escritos dicen que esa podía ser una de las múltiples formas. Corazones más limpios y bien intencionados utilizaron este chakra, esta energía, para curar… revivir, ayudar… o leer el futuro.

Sasuke tragó saliva cuando ella hizo una pausa. La miró, dándole un beneficio de duda por la contundencia de sus palabras, y le hizo la pregunta:

—¿Y cómo lo haces?

—N o es fácil de explicar —suspiró ella—. El chakra que cada persona lleva dentro es como su huella dactilar. Es único e inigualable. Y cada chakra posee también, en sí mismo, un código.

—¿Qué código?

—Tu futuro.

Sasuke suspiró un segundo y dejó escapar unas carcajadas un poco burlonas por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Vamos, no lo creerá —dijo la hermana por primera vez desde que llegaron. Su voz era más fría que la de Ane. Sasuke la miró fijo en ese momento, y nuevamente la menor comenzó a hablar ignorando lo dicho anteriormente.

—Podemos leer lo que ya te ha ocurrido y parte de lo que te ocurrirá, porque tu mente está programado para hacerlo desde que naciste. Todo lo que fuiste y serás está escrito en tu chakra con un número de probabilidades más bajas o más altas teniendo en cuenta la influencia que corre por tus venas. Tu personalidad, tu cerebro, el chakra que te hace funcionar… todo está conectado y puede leerse dentro de las probabilidades más altas. No es mágico, Sasuke. Es numérico, es lógica pura. Pero sólo los más antiguos y puros de nuestro clan eran capaces de descubrir todas las posibilidades del futuro de alguien; incluso las más bajas. Nosotras sólo hemos sido capaces de ver una parte limitada y ambigua… pero que existirá. Lo hará —finalizó ella. Era confuso todo lo que decía y Sasuke trataba de procesarlo en su cabeza, pero cada vez que lo intentaba le parecía hasta absurdo que ellas estuvieran ahí por él.

Se dio la vuelta, chistando molesto.

—Dejen de perder su tiempo con estupideces —les dijo. Y lo que respondió Ane lo paralizó en medio de su ida.

—¡Habrá una guerra Sasuke! —gritó la joven, pero eso no fue lo que realmente heló a Sasuke, sino lo que le siguió— ¡Matarás a Sakura! —cuando Sasuke volteó a verla ella supo por su mirada, teñida de un brillo muy diferente, que él iba a escucharla a partir de ahora— Sí, es cierto —afirmó—, y también les harás daño a Naruto y Kakashi, tu sensei. Pero incluso en cada código hay una brecha, un pozo que escapa de nuestra visión, y tú puedes llenarlo. Puedes desviar el resto del camino. ¡Puedes elegir, Sasuke…!

Sasuke desapareció de su vista, y tan rápido como lo hizo, estaba frente a ella con el sharingan activado. La tomó del vestido y la levantó por el aire, mirándola amenazantemente. Su hermana se puso en guardia al instante y levemente sus ojos cambiaron de color. Se hicieron amarillos y él se percató de ello. Nunca había visto ese tipo de poder ocular, se veía muy amenazante y él estaba dispuesto a reducirlas a las dos si tenía que hacerlo, pero Ane le hizo una señal a Reyna con la mano y la detuvo. Reyna le hizo caso, cerrando su puño molesta y volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad.

—Él se está pasando Ane, tenemos que hacerlo —masculló a regañadientes la chica. Pero Ane sacudió la cabeza mirando a Sasuke, desde ahí arriba todavía.

—No, porque le mostraré —contestó la joven.

—¿Dañar a Kakashi y Naruto, has dicho…? —aquello hasta le parecía razonable en cierto punto con el camino que elegía de ahora en adelante, pero…— ¡¿Matar a Sakura?! —exclamó enfurecido— ¿Qué mierda son ustedes y qué quieren realmente aquí? ¿Por qué están diciendo toda esta basura?

Ane tiñó sus ojos de amarillo tan rápido que Sasuke no hizo tiempo a correr la cara ni nada por el estilo. Ella lo penetró con la mirada, lo paralizó. Todo se oscureció para él. Y en medio de la oscuridad, la joven habló.

—Si tuvieras la mísera oportunidad de elegir, de saber todo lo que te va a pasar y lo que estarás a punto de hacer… ¿elegirías el mismo camino que hasta ahora?

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —preguntó Sasuke en medio de la penumbra. No veía nada, no sentía casi nada. Era como estar flotando en otra orbita.

Ane no contestó. Poco a poco el paisaje recobró luz y forma, vislumbrándose ante él. Sus sentidos poco a poco empezaron a volver. Miró sus manos y las vio un poco borrosas.

—Nosotros no estamos aquí realmente —informó Ane. De pronto ella estaba a su lado, y lucía como él. Parecían hologramas. Era como si ellos fuesen extraños en una dimensión a la que no pertenecían—. Sólo estamos de visita.

—¿Es un genjutsu? —le preguntó. De pronto quiso activar su sharingan, pero no pudo.

—No, y no intentes atacarme. No estás aquí con tu cuerpo físico. He trasladado parte de tu chakra al futuro. Estamos en el pasado y futuro al mismo tiempo, o al menos, tu cuerpo físico quedó atrás y tu mente llegó aquí.

Sasuke ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, pero procesaba velozmente la información que la chica le proporcionaba. Finalmente ella señaló detrás de él, y él volteó. Sus globos oculares se hicieron visiblemente enormes cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo que Ane decía probablemente era verdad. Se vio a sí mismo un poco más alto, en un bosque, entrenando con Orochimaru.

Si esto era una ilusión era muy buena, mejor que las que su mismo hermano había impuesto en su mente cuando era niño. Aquello era real, ése era él y estaba viendo lo que probablemente ocurriría unos meses más tarde.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Ane ante su expresión— Parece que estabas contando con que alguien te detuviera antes de alcanzar a Orochimaru… —aquello lo descolocó.

Él estaba un poco tembloroso, como muy pocas veces en su vida.

—Entonces lo hice… —musitó.

—Esto continúa —añadió Ane instantáneamente.

El escenario cambió por completo. Ahora se veía en un cuarto apenas alumbrado por el fuego, y mucho más adulto que antes. Era alto y un tanto robusto. Supuso que rozaba los quince años. Orochimaru estaba allí, sobre una cama. No lucía nada bien… a Sasuke no le sorprendía tanto verlo en ese estado teniendo en cuenta lo que hacía por obtener un cuerpo nuevo. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue su propio rostro.

Él lucía tan…

—Vacío.

Ane pronunció aquella palabra como si pudiera leerle la mente. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba, miraba al Sasuke del futuro con una expresión casi de lástima. Y aunque no lo dijera él también la sintió por sí mismo. Sus ojos… lucían realmente vacíos. Habían pasado apenas dos años, pero su alma parecía haberse avejentado décadas, parecía destruido por dentro por más fuerte que luciera por fuera. Y tan, pero tan firme. Como si nada le importara, como si no tuviese a nadie en su corazón más que el seguro deseo de matar a ese hombre. O quizás, y lo que era peor, sí tenía recuerdos y lazos todavía… pero se había acostumbrado a la idea de ser esa cosa que era: _Un vengador. _

La escena se tornó sorpresiva cuando se vio a sí mismo matando a Orochimaru.

—Entonces superé a ese tipo y sobreviví —confirmó, sabiendo que era lo que tenía planeado desde que decidió dejar la aldea.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —preguntó con una tonalidad curiosa la joven, mirándolo fijamente— ¿No te pone feliz que tus objetivos estén resultando bien en el futuro?

Sasuke la miró con una oscuridad tenebrosa. Ella sonrió sutilmente y cerró los ojos.

—Sigamos adelante entonces —dijo, y el paisaje volvió a cambiar.

Aquello mareaba a Sasuke. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, era una sensación extraña. Cuanto más avanzaban más sentía que su mente tironeaba hacia atrás, para volver a su cuerpo. Observó a Ane. Ella lucía un poco cansada. Aquello debía estar ocupando gran parte de su concentración y chakra… realmente era talentosa, pero si ello era complicado… entonces Sasuke pensó, por un efímero segundo, que lo que tenía que mostrarle de verdad era importante.

Finalmente el paisaje tomó forma. Se vio caminando por un bosque vacío y tétrico con gente que nunca vio antes. No parecía más adulto que al matar a Orochimaru. Uno de los hombres tenía pelo blanco, otro era bastante alto y de cabello anaranjado… y había una chica. Su rostro le resultaba conocido de algún lado, pero no la recordaba. Usaba gafas y cabello rojo. ¿Acaso ese iba a ser su nuevo equipo?

Tan pronto como los avistó a todos, el escenario volvió a cambiar. Y esto fue lo que hizo que sus globos oculares realmente se hicieran enormes. Sasuke no podía explicar con palabras lo que sintió en ese momento: Una emoción entremezclada con incredulidad al mismo tiempo. La sangre le hervía, quería estar ahí él también…

_Vio caer a Itachi._

Él estaba a sus pies, en el suelo. Ambos lucían demacrados, pero había ganado.

—Lo maté… —susurró tratando de acercarse a la escena para verlo más de cerca, como si ello lo hiciera más real.

De pronto la anterior confusión pareció ser reemplazada por completo por algo más fuerte: _Éxtasis._

Quiso encontrar en Ane alguien con quien compartir su euforia momentánea. Sonreía de una forma en que muy pocos habían visto en su vida; tan feliz. Pero cuando la miró ella no lo veía a él… sino a Itachi. Miraba el cuerpo muerto del futuro con una tribulación en el rostro complicada de descifrar.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, casi con asco. Ella no lo miró, cerró los ojos con fuerza por el esfuerzo que le llevaba ir de un escenario a otro tan rápido.

Lo que vieron ahora era increíble: En una habitación a oscuras, por donde entraba la luna a través de una diminuta ventana, estaba él de nuevo. Veía su ancha espalda desnuda, mirando a la pared fijamente. Unos segundos después la curiosidad de Sasuke sobre qué estaba ocurriendo fue saciada…

—¿Qué? —titubeó totalmente confundido cuando se vio a sí mismo tomar una capa de una silla que no había visto y ponérsela sobre el cuerpo.

—Es la capa akatsuki —afirmó Ane antes que él preguntara. Sasuke estaba abstraído de todo, mirando sin comprender.

—¿Esto fue después de matarlo? ¿Por qué? —volvía a preguntar, totalmente ensimismado.

Ane no contestaba y eso sólo lo ponía más ansioso. Luego el Sasuke adulto volteó, parecía como si pudiera verlo… pero no, no lo hacía. Sólo veía una pared, la que estaba tras ellos. Por un segundo creyó que ambos ojos se cruzaron en una eternidad… los suyos, tan fríos. Tan vacíos…

Peor que antes. Peor que cuando estaba matando a Orochimaru. Esta vez había una furia en ellos desconocida. Una ira, una frustración que iba más allá de una venganza por la muerte de su familia. Sasuke se conocía bien. Esa expresión no era normal… ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso, por qué tenía tanta furia por dentro si ya había asesinado a su peor enemigo en la vida? Ya había cumplido su venganza. Entonces… ¿por qué?

—No te distraigas —susurró Ane cuando él estaba a punto de preguntarle.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a su alrededor, todo cambiaba de nuevo.

—Ya casi llegamos… —añadió la chica, haciendo esfuerzo en hablar.

En un espacio abierto, en un escenario extraño, estaba él nuevamente. Sasuke estaba frente a un hombre que en esos momentos no podía recordar. ¿Quién era ese viejo decrépito? Tenía un aspecto horrible, su brazo estaba cortado.

—Danzou —escuchó de Ane. La miró confundido, pero volvió a mirar al frente…

Ese hombre sostenía a la chica pelirroja que iba viajando con él. ¿Acaso su yo del futuro trataba de ayudarla, rescatarla? Pero no.

Porque vio esos ojos de nuevo. Estaban incluso peor. Sangraban horrible, y una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en sus labios. Era la primera vez que se veía de esa manera, porque ni siquiera cuando despertó el sello maldito en aquel entonces se vio de esa manera.

Todavía incrédulo el Sasuke actual siguió observando la escena para ver hasta dónde llegaba aquello. Acaso… ¿era una táctica para confundir al enemigo? En verdad ni siquiera él podía decir qué le pasaba por la cabeza a su yo del futuro.

—No te muevas Karin —escuchó decir tétricamente al chico. Lo que vio a continuación lo heló.

¡Acababa de atravesar a la chica! Se paralizó mirando aquello, de una forma tan cruel y desalmada. Estaba totalmente turbado, no entendía nada, quería respuestas y Ane no parecía siquiera dispuesta a responder una cosa. Empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso, pero luego se tranquilizó a sí mismo con su propia lógica: ¿Qué habría hecho esa mujer para merecer eso? Debió ser una enemiga, alguien que lastimó a alguien importante…

_Pero no._

Todo el paisaje se desintegró.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó una voz demasiado reconocible a sus oídos.

El Sasuke actual miró embobado la situación. Ahora Sakura estaba en la escena, por primera vez desde que Ane lo había llevado en ese petrificante viaje. Ella estaba a unos metros de distancia, lucía como si hubiese hecho un largo viaje. Ella era tan… adulta. Sus ojos, su rostro. Más firme, segura de sí misma. Era extraño verla así.

Usaba una capa de invierno, su cabello era tan corto como siempre. Y de pronto ella empezó a hablar. Hablaba de irse con él… de arrepentirse de dejarlo ir de la aldea. Miró los ojos del Sasuke del futuro cuando la miró. Sasuke no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese hombre. Ese no era él. Pero justo cuando creía que todo era más y más confuso, el chico le respondió a la Sakura del futuro:

—Quiero destruir Konoha.

Su rostro se tornó tan pálido como el de ella. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Pero Sakura… sus ojos. El Sasuke actual la vio. Ella mentía. No quería irse con él, ¿por qué lo haría? Pero la gran pregunta era… ¿por qué estaba mintiendo? Fue cruel cuando el Sasuke del futuro le dijo que matara a la chica pelirroja para probarle su lealtad. Sasuke veía turbado toda la situación. Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que podría hacer semejante cosa no sólo con la chica extraña, sino con _su_ Sakura.

Sakura temblaba tanto… ella dudaba, sus ojos… ella se mordía los labios de una forma tan triste. Y entonces lo entendió. Su corazón se partió cuando se dio cuenta: _Ella quería matarlo._

¿En qué se había convertido para que ella llegara a ese punto?

—Sakura… —susurró con una aflicción secreta. Pero entonces…— ¿Qué?

Entonces lo vio. ¡La iba a matar!

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó eufóricamente al ver su mano dirigirse de una forma amenazante a la espalda de la chica con el chidori activado.

Quiso correr a ella, interponerse en el camino pero no había caso. Él era invisible, no estaba ahí. Su respiración se tornó desesperada. Aquello lo había sacado de órbita totalmente.

—¡Sakura, no! —gritó de nuevo frustrado en su vano intento de salvarla de sí mismo. No podía… no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Y antes de que su mano tocara su espalda y la matara, todo se apagó. La pantalla que estaban observando se detuvo, y todo se hizo negro.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaba todavía desesperado Sasuke mirando a su alrededor. Ane estaba frente suyo, mirándolo seriamente.

—Es hora de regresar —le informó.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No!

Y en menos de un minuto estaban en el presente de nuevo. Él estaba aturdido, la cabeza le dolía. Ella tardó un poco en recomponerse también. Reyna la sostenía preocupada. Sasuke ni bien recobró sus sentidos se puso de pie, mirándola casi con furia.

—¡Dime por qué me convertiré en esto! —rogó con una voz quebradiza.

—No puedo —musitó ella. Reyna solamente lo miraba.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque nadie puede saber por qué ocurrirán las cosas antes que ocurran sino es por sí mismo. Son las reglas del juego, Sasuke.

—No quiero participar de tu estúpido juego —le respondió molesto—. ¡¿Acaso no viniste aquí a prevenir una guerra?!

—He venido a matarte —respondió tajante ella. Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos, viéndola con cautela.

—Si quisiéramos ya lo habríamos hecho bebé, nuestro clan es más poderoso de lo que crees —sonrió Reyna—. Nuestra madre vio el futuro y todo lo que según las más altas probabilidades causarás. Pero ella no es como Ane —dijo, mirándola con cariño—, ella no cree que la gente elija destinos diferentes. Ella es drástica. Nos dijo que te asesináramos aunque no sepamos qué puede pasar. Cree fervientemente, aunque sólo vea al igual que nosotras limitadamente el futuro, que tú serás la causa principal del caos en el futuro, que por tu culpa el mundo puede perecer.

—Yo quise mostrarte lo que pude ver. Ni siquiera nosotras sabemos con exactitud si la matarás o no… si destruirás o no Konoha. Yo pienso que tú puedes escoger, Sasuke. Incluso en los peores momentos… pienso que tu corazón puede cambiar. Desde el momento en que naciste nuestra madre ha tenido visiones contigo y nos hemos preparado para este momento. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú mismo, sé lo que sientes… pero sólo tú puedes escoger.

Sasuke corrió la cara, bajando la mirada.

—Sólo dime por qué lo haré —le pidió. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No puedo interferir en ello. Es riesgoso para el futuro… serás tú, quien luego de que esas cosas efectivamente ocurran, decida desviarse de un final trágico. Esas cosas están destinadas a ocurrir sin duda alguna… pero el futuro tiene brechas, ya te lo dije. Encuentra esas brechas y véncelas.

—Es injusto —replicó Sasuke.

—El mundo es un lugar perverso —contestó Reyna—, pero la cuestión es, Sasuke, que hay una manera de evitar todo eso. Hemos venido principalmente para eso.

Sasuke la miró esperanzado, absorto.

—Nada de eso ocurrirá si te quedas aquí —sentenció la muchacha. El ceño de Sasuke se frunció por completo—. Si lo haces ninguno de los seres que más has amado en esta aldea estará en peligro por tu propia mano… ni Sakura, ni nadie. Todo lo que viste se anulará. No sabemos qué ocurrirá pero el futuro abrirá una brecha para ti desconocida a nuestros ojos. Son probabilidades tan remotas que no somos capaces de verlas. Quizás sea mejor… quizás sea peor. No lo sabemos.

—¿Qué pasa si es peor? —Ane se sorprendió de escuchar esa pregunta. Él realmente lo estaba considerando— ¿Qué pasará con el asesino de mi hermano?

—Es un salto a ciegas. La pregunta que debes hacer es: ¿Podrás quedarte sabiendo lo que harás pero no el por qué?

Sasuke tembló y titubeó por un segundo.

—Ahora que lo sé podré cambiarlo —afirmó con certeza. Reyna rió por lo bajo.

—No podrás —le comentó. Él arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Son dos caminos los que tienes frente a ti ahora. Ambos están escritos. Uno te lleva a una cosa y el otro a la otra. Podrán juntarse en un punto, pero todo lo que viene detrás ya fue escrito de esa manera. Depende de ti ahora qué hacer.

La incertidumbre lo carcomía. No podía seguir dudando toda la noche, tenía que decidir. Ellas estaban esperando, lo miraban con expectativa. La mano le palpitó, sintió sus latidos uno a uno lentamente como si fuese el único sonido que lo acompañaba. Sakura… era Sakura. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a tanto por una venganza? ¿Realmente matar a Itachi lo iba a convertir en algo tan horripilante que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a la única chica que lo hizo suspirar a escondidas?

—Pero Itachi…

Y entonces los recuerdos de su familia muerta cayeron como peso muerto sobre sus putos hombros. Todo recayó sobre él: La sangre de sus padres, la mirada de su hermano esa noche diciéndole que lo odie. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo vivo después de eso? Se sintió tan bien verlo caer en esa visión. Como si ello lo hubiera liberado. No podía vivir en Konoha así, con el corazón encadenado al pasado. Tenía que vengarlos como lo había jurado desde un principio… era eso o suicidarse porque la tortura en vida iba a ser demasiado.

Tener que elegir era una mierda. Sentía que lo estaban castigando porque algo que ni siquiera había cometido aún. El rostro de Sakura se entremezclaba con el de su madre muerta. No podía soportarlo más.

Y, como siempre, el peso de la venganza pudo más.

—Decide —finiquitó Ane.

—Me iré —sentenció casi mordiéndose la lengua, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Sentía que si los abría podría retractar sus palabras enseguida.

Sasuke decidió tomar el riesgo. Decidió que por ese momento el odio venciera. Reyna y Ane se miraron un tanto decepcionadas, pero no les sorprendía.

—Míranos —le pidió Reyna. Él abrió los ojos finalmente. Los de Reyna volvieron a tornarse amarillentos, y lo sumieron en un sueño profundo. Todo se puso blanco en su cabeza.

Apenas despertó veinte minutos después. Estaba en su cama, en su casa. No recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió, sentía que había tenido un sueño pesado de algo extraño… pero nada del otro mundo. No sabía quién era Ane ni quién era Reyna. Se levantó, vio su mochila lista en el suelo y supuso que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

Salió de su casa nuevamente, para partir a su destino… el que ya había decidido, esa desagradable venganza.

Ane y Reyna no se fueron inmediatamente de dejarlo en su casa. Se quedaron en las alturas de los árboles, esperando aquel momento. Lo habían visto con su madre tantas veces… pero nunca en vivo y directo. Ese era el momento actual en que ocurriría lo que podría haberlo cambiado todo por un instante, si tan sólo Sasuke no hubiese sentido ese peso sobre sus hombros tan pesado.

Sakura acababa de ofrecerle todo a Sasuke. Ella le confesó su amor desde la primer a la última letra, con íes y comas. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto. Era doloroso para las hermanas ver todo eso nuevamente, aunque ya supieran exactamente qué iba a pasar.

—Allí está ella, la mártir… —susurró Reyna a su hermana— Sufriendo por él, como siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si pudiera ver todo lo que él le hará? Me pregunto si le ofrecería tanto como ahora…

—Shh —la calló Ane—, esta es mi parte favorita. Observa —la chica sonreía como una niña descubriendo un juguete nuevo.

—Por favor… quédate… o llévame contigo si no puedes quedarte aquí —suplicaba la muchacha bajo las miles de lágrimas que le dedicaba al vengador.

—Tú sigues siendo… tan molesta —respondió él volteando con una sonrisa mortal.

Ella se quedó tan sorprendida, pero no tardó en reaccionar.

—¡Si te vas gritaré!

Y entonces, ocurrió… Ane y Reyna dejaron escapar una fina lágrima mientras se tomaban la mano con el corazón destrozado y observaban la última esperanza de la muchacha desvanecerse en el aire con una sola palabra:

"_Gracias"_

—Él puede ser salvado si cambia su rumbo, si no decide destruir Konoha, si acepta luchar con sus hermanos por un mundo libre de maldad —le decía Ane a Reyna observando a Sasuke mientras tomaba a Sakura en sus brazos delicadamente y la dejaba en esa banca.

—¿Y si no cambia? —preguntó Reyna— ¿Y si teníamos que matarlo?

—Él no cambiará. Sólo necesita saber que alguien en el mundo lo acepta tal y como es.

—¿Quién, su hermano? —rió Reyna.

Los párpados de ambas bajaron al mismo tiempo y un leve suspiro simultaneo las acompañó cuando vieron a Sasuke terminar de colocarla en la banca y quedarse a su lado mirándola unos segundos, como si tratara de grabarse su rostro en la mente lo más que pudiera. Y luego acarició su mano de una forma tan íntima que las chicas se sonrojaron y lo comprendieron: Él quería recordarla, pero guardaba una esperanza secreta y profunda de regresar alguna vez… alguna vez.

Entonces fue cuando Ane contestó firme y sin duda alguna el comentario de su hermana:

—No. _Hablo de la chica que vivirá su futuro, no de quien tuvo su pasado._

.

.

.

.

"_La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta."_


End file.
